unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Abaddon
' Abaddon' is a fallen angel who is one of the lords of Hell and is known as the ruler of the Abyss. Background Abaddon was one of the kings that has ruled over the nations of the earth. The scriptures indicate that he ruled over both Egypt and Sodom at some point in history, and will endeavor to rule over Jerusalem in the final days. Jerusalem will figuratively be called Sodom and Egypt at that time. At the end of times he is given the key to the abyss and releases these demon hordes on the people of the earth Not long after Judeo-Christian teachings taught the name of this demon, Abaddon referred to the pit or cave that was used in mystery religions and schools as a rite of passage into the greater mysteries. Often the experience would entail the use of ritual substances that put the aspirant into an altered state in which he or she could receive divine revelation. Because the experience was sometimes unpleasant, this rite came to be viewed as being "hellish." However, it was considered absolutely necessary so that the seeker may become pure enough to encounter the "mind of God", as an angel is described as the "Angel of the bottomless pit who binds Satan for a thousand years". Apollo-Python was the serpent deity in the Pit of the Delphi oracle who inspired the seeress with mystic vapors from his nether world. Abaton was the Greek word for Pit, which the Hebrews changed to Abaddon, which later became synonymous with the Christian hell. Abaddon is an enigma. At times, he is an angel of judgment, not of Satan but of God, destroying at God's bidding. Both Heaven and Hell claim him as an ally, other times as an enemy. It is clear that he is the angel who will command the monstrous horde from the Abyss that will rampage over the earth in the tribulation period as Judgment approaches. What is not clear is whose orders he will be following at what time. To hear him described by Daniel, he would be the Anti-christ, but many disagree. Powers & Abilities Abaddon is a celestial winged being of immense power and intelligence. After his fall from Heaven, he lost his connection with God but retained his angelic light and momentum. *'Immortality' - Abaddon is immortal in his true form. *[[Possession|'Possession']] - Abaddon can only become corporeal by possession of a human's body to be active on Earth. *'Superhuman Strength' - Like all demons when possessing a human's body, Abaddon enhances his host's physical strength to superhuman level. Abaddon has proven that he can over power humans easily and he is much more physically stronger then normal fallen. *'Superhuman Speed' - Abaddon can exceed the speed of light. *'Telekinesis' - Abaddon has telekinetic abilities as he can can move and throw people and objects with his mind, but his telekinetic powers are much more superior to normal demons. Abaddon's telekinesis is so strong, that he can pin and paralyze humans to walls and he can kill and torment humans by causing his victims internal bleeding with just his mind. *'Electrokinesis' - Abaddon can electrocute people and animals by touching them. *'Invulnerability' - Abaddon can not be harmed by conventional weapons and is also impervious to most weapons that can harm or repel demons like salt, holy water, and even exorcism. *'Insect Control' - Abaddon is the creator and lord of the demonic locusts described in the Book of Revelations. *'Wish Granting' - Abaddon can grant any human's wish and can even bring the dead back to life ,but only if a deal is made. *'Teleportation' - Abaddon can travel any where he wants by teleporting. *'Dreamwalking' Abaddon can enter a human's subconscious. Category:Demons Category:Supernatural